


Dinner and All That

by CatPawsInNightSky



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Boxed In, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky
Summary: Ziva makes dinner as promised for Tony after a harrowing day in a shipping container.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Dinner and All That

A one-shot after the end of the episode of 'Boxed In' in Season 3-NCIS

As soon as Ziva opened her car door and sat down in the driver's seat, she threw her backpack into the rear passenger seat and took a deep breath. She pulled out her phone and opened the display, then typed out a text message to Tony.

_'You coming down yet?'_

_Ding._ Tony replied, _'Yes, finally.'_

Before Ziva could reply, she heard another _Ding. 'Case related. Nothing major.'_

Ziva rolled her eyes as she sent her reply. _'More details?'_

_Ding. 'Yup, just a couple of details.'_

Ziva smiled at the screen. ' _Sounds good. Waiting for you to come down.'_

Moments later, Tony came out of the building and got into Ziva's car, and together they left for her apartment.

At Ziva's apartment, while Tony sat down on the couch, Ziva went into the other room and slipped into more comfortable clothes, then came back out into the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients to make chicken Parmesan. “Hope you brought your appetite,” Ziva said to Tony.

Tony laughed. “I'm ready for whatever you throw my way.”

As she was frying the chicken, she had the spaghetti sauce simmering, the noodles boiling away. “Chicken Parmesan. Salad, also, the dressing's in the fridge.”

Tony's eyes lit up. “Sounds wonderful. Now I get the chance to see how your cooking measures up to my tastes.” He chuckled.

As she slid the freshly-fried chicken into the oven, she looked up at Tony. “We'll see, shall we?” She smiled.

Moments later, the chicken Parmesan was ready to be served. Ziva plated up the meals and brought them out to the table, while Tony poured out some wine in their glasses.

After a few bites, Tony smiled and nodded in approval.

“Wonderful. This is really good.” He looked up at Ziva more closely. “You go to cooking school in Italy or something?” He chuckled.

Ziva chuckled. “Thank you. I grew up doing the cooking. My Ima taught me a lot when I was younger, and now I watch cooking videos on the computer with new recipe ideas. This one I learned from one of the videos I watched.” Ziva smiled, looking at Tony digging in his plate.

Tony looked up with an appreciative look. “I think I'll come here more often, and I would join you and watch those videos about cooking,” Tony chuckled, waving his hands in the air gently, looking at Ziva smiling at him. “I think you'd impress my dad with your cooking.”

“Oh, shush.” Ziva laughed at Tony.

After the dinner and the cleanup afterwards, Ziva walked in the living room, to find Tony slumped on the couch, legs stretched out, his head on the back of the couch as if he was unwinding from a long day. “Oohh, what a day.” Tony let out a long sigh.

Ziva chuckled gently, then sat down by Tony, tilting her head at Tony. She patted his shoulder. “You look so tired, Tony.”

“Nah, I am not too tired. Just a long day with that crazy mission. Made it out in the nick of time.” He shook his head. “Was starting to get a little concerned there, with the ammo running low.” He let out a chuckle.

“Ah I hear ya on that one, what a day.” Ziva smiled at Tony.

Tony let out a chuckle. “You can say that again. Remind me to never press our luck like that again.”

Ziva stood, looking at him. “You all good and comfortable here?” Ziva walked up to the couch and sat close by Tony, and tilted her head, smiling at Tony.

“Oh yeah, I'm good. Not too much pain.” He patted his arm in the sling. Tony smiled at Ziva as he put his other arm on the edge of couch around Ziva's head.

Ziva looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. “You sure that was a bullet graze and not from the box?”

“Of course it's from the bullet.” Tony chuckled at Ziva. He picked up the remote. “Got a movie for us to watch.”

Ziva tilted her head. “Oh? Don't tell me it's....” Her voice trailed off as the movie title materialized on the TV screen. “Oh, somehow I figured you'd take one of those DVDs just to see what it's like.”

Tony chuckled. “Maybe we'll get a good laugh out of the editing of this movie.”

Ziva chuckled. “Let's see if we finish the movie or not.” She looked at the counter. “Oh, let's not forget our dessert.”

Tony nodded, “Oh sure, yeah, let's see what you've got for dessert.” Tony followed Ziva into the kitchen. As he did so, he stole a glance at Ziva, watching her walking to the kitchen. Somehow, it felt right for Tony to be with her... as a good friend, not as a coworker, in this moment.

Ziva reached the counter where the loaf of sweet Challah that she had made last night was. As she broke off a piece and handed it to Tony, she said, “This is my Ima's recipe. It's called challah. Sweet challah. Goes well with the drinks we have here. ” Ziva then broke off a piece for herself and sat down next to Tony. They then went to watch the movie.

Once the movie was about the halfway mark, Ziva had been comfortable leaning on Tony's shoulder. As she glanced up at Tony, he looked down at her face. Ziva smiled at him. After a moment, she said, “What?” Ziva chuckled.

“I can't stop thinking about those friction burns on your knees. Actually, I keep imagining you being naked, if you wanted to know.” Tony chuckled as he moved his arm a bit closer around Ziva.

Ziva goosed Tony in the ribs, causing him to yelp, more in surprise than in pain. “You will not be doing any of that now.” She batted an eyelid at him.

Tony laughed. “Hey now, I'm not the one with the friction burns. Now, out with it. What's up with them?”

Ziva looked up at Tony. “Maybe later.”

Tony laughed. “Hey, no fair!” He reached down and tickled Ziva, but just a little bit, as if flirting with her, noticing that she had on a camisole underneath her shirt.

Ziva laughed. She suddenly turned around and looked at Tony. “Hey, do you remember when you asked me why I was on the top of you in that box?” Ziva raised her eyebrow, facing Tony as she settled herself on top of him.

Tony giggles, “Oh yeah, I wondered that. And now you are doing it again.” Tony's face lit up. He gave her a little tickle.

Ziva let out a small soft squeal of laughter. “Ah! I just feel good, being on top of you. I was just remembering us playing the married couple.” Ziva tilted her head and slowly leaned closer to Tony.

Tony smiled at Ziva as he sighed. He thought for a moment, then looked at Ziva. “You do realize the more we do this, the more people will notice. And what about Gibbs?” Ziva shook her head, not yet understanding. He raised an eyebrow. “Rule number 12?”

Ziva placed a finger on Tony's lip. “Don't worry about Gibbs. What happened between him and Jenny? He never really owned up to it.” She held out her hands. “So what if we did it on the last mission? It was my idea to make our cover convincing. I've shown you my cooking, I've shown you me. Now I want to show my friendship to you.” She smiled.

Tony smiled, “Sounds good. You are rather interesting, you know that?”

She chuckled at him. “Not because I'm a liaison officer from Israel?”

Tony chuckled. He looked her straight in her eyes. “No, it's not that. Though the Mossad part that I heard about scares me just a tiny little bit.” He held up his forefinger and thumb indicating a small amount.

“Rest assured, if I had to use any of my training on you, you would not have made it past the doorway.” Ziva smiled at him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Oohh, a feisty one, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows a bit. He reached out his free hand, and placed it on top of one of Ziva's hands. “Do they teach you certain, uhh, extracurricular moves in the Mossad? Because I don't think that's even covered in the CIA manuals.”

Ziva goosed Tony in the leg. “Oh, stop it. Of course, they do. Honey traps.” Tony looked aghast. “You didn't know?”

Tony shook his head. “Wow, I guess I didn't realize how cloak and dagger you had to get. Using sex to pry information out of your marks. Devious.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like to learn the tricks of the trade?” Ziva smiled mischievously.

Tony chuckled and got closer to Ziva. “Oohh, private lessons in spycraft, straight from the Mossad.”

Ziva cut him off with a full-on kiss.

Next morning, Ziva woke up to see Tony still sleeping on the couch. She carefully got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom to freshen herself up. As she looked up, she noticed the time on the wall clock, realizing that she and Tony had a little over an hour to get ready to go work. She finished freshening up, then walked back out to the living room and whispered into Tony's ear. “Rise and shine. One hour until we have to go to work.”

Tony awoke with a start. “Uh?” He looked around for a bit. He awoke more fully. “Oh. Yeah. Lemme get ready.” He slowly sat up for a moment, then got up and headed to the bathroom.

While Tony was taking a shower to get cleaned up, Ziva tidied up the living room and was in the middle of getting things ready for work when the doorbell rang. She quickly hurried over to the door and looked through the peeophole. When she saw who it was, she let out a small gasp. It was McGee. As she opened the door, she said, “Hi, McGee, good morning.”

McGee smiled, then his smile faded slightly as his eyes caught sight of something. “Is Tony still here? I see his stuff still here.”

Ziva looked around at the end table. “Well yeah, he just went to the bathroom. Why don't you come in?” Ziva smiled, a bit nervously, as she let McGee in, then closed the door.

McGee scanned the room, “Have a good time last night?”  
  


“Yes, we did.” Suddenly, Ziva spotted her underwear laying by the couch that she had overlooked while tidying the living room. “Why don't you sit at the table while we wait for Tony to come out?”

McGee nodded. “Sure, I can do that.” He turned to walk to the dining table.

As McGee walked to the dining room table, she quickly stepped over to the underwear next to the couch and stealthily picked it up. “I'll be back,” she called out to McGee as she walked to her bedroom. He hadn't noticed the underwear the whole time, she had realized.

McGee nodded. “I'll wait.” He smiled.

Moments later, Tony walked out of the bathroom from the hallway. As he walked up behind McGee, he flicked McGee's ear, causing him to jump and startle. “Hey McGeek, what brings you here? Miss us?” Tony chuckled as he ribbed with McGee.

Ziva stood in the doorway, laughing. “You should have seen the look on your face, McGee. The way you jumped when he got your ear.”

McGee stirred toward Tony and Ziva. “Oh yeah, missing you both like there is no tomorrow.” McGee looked slightly pained as he rubbed his ear where it still stung.

Ziva chuckled. “Well, as you know I mentioned last night I would cook Tony a nice dinner. Now I think Tony is in love with my Chicken Parmesan.” Ziva raised her eyebrow while glancing at McGee. She returned to packing her work things in her backpack.

Tony raised his backpack on the counter. “Oh McGee, you were right. Her cooking, top-notch. You need to try her chicken Parmesan. So good, I ate 2 plates.” He tilted his head. “Of course, it helped that mission really made me hungry.”

McGee let out a short chuckle. “I could imagine that it was the bomb. So, did you end up sleeping here?” McGee gave Tony a questioning look. He glanced at Ziva.

Ziva spoke up, “Oh after dinner, we watched that movie, the one we found in the trailer.” She shook her head and screwed her face up in a puzzled look. “Really weird plot. I don't quite understand it.”

“Oh, a really B-class movie, the way it sounds?” McGee raised an eyebrow.

Ziva nodded once. “Anyway, it got late, Tony fell asleep on the couch and I went to my bed.” Ziva knew she had to cover up with McGee in order to preserve their workplace relationships, and didn't need for them to find out anything more than the dinner.

“Oh yeah, after the dinner we watched that movie, like she said. Didn't even finish the movie. Next thing I knew, I've got a cover on me and I'm sleeping like a baby here on the couch.”

McGee nodded with a smile. “Glad to hear that you enjoyed your dinner and movie with her. I think she's going to have to start up a diner when she retires.”

Tony chuckled, “Are you kidding? The way she cooks? You can mark my words, I think I'll be wanting to come over for her superb cooking more often, now.” Tony quipped.

Ziva laughed. “Oh, you two are something. You ready for work?”

Tony nodded, along with McGee. “Yup. Up and at 'em.” Tony held out his hand, letting McGee walk past him. As McGee walked out of the door and past Tony, Ziva followed close behind, then closed the door behind her. As Ziva walked toward her car, Tony walked in line with her. Glancing up at McGee , who was several steps ahead, he whispered to Ziva. “Thank you for the delish dinner and pleasant night. We should do this sometimes, shall we?” Tony raised his eyebrow, as he stroked Ziva's hair away from her cheek before planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Ziva glanced up to make sure McGee wasn't looking in their direction, then looked back at Tony. “Anytime. I truly enjoy your company and yes, we shall do that sometimes.” Ziva smiled and kissed Tony's cheek, then nodded once at Tony.

Tony nodded back at her, then sped up his pace. Ziva followed suit, until they both caught up to McGee. They walked past him and they each gave him a gentle playful head slap. “Catch up with you at work,” Tony laughed at McGee.

Ziva said immediately after Tony, “Don't be late!” She ran off with Tony, reaching her car first, to unlock it.

McGee laughed, knowing they were being mischievous with him. As he got in his car, he heard a long sustained honk. He looked up to see Tony and Ziva waving and smiling at him as they turned out of the parking lot and sped off to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, Thank you for the reviews, Tweets, Kudos


End file.
